Naruto the Lich king
by Rhoperia
Summary: Naruto meets Arthas and is Chosen to help Arthas defeat the Burning legion as it returns to Burn and Destroy everything Naruto knows and loves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these other characters. If I did I'd be rolling in dough from the show:P The city of Konoha was fast asleep and cold winds blew threw the city. A few snow flakes were falling in the streets. It was a night that would be the recorded as one of the coldest nights in the entire history of the city.

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, Naruto gasped as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes "Were am I?" Naruto thought. Naruto sat up and slowly lifted himself, grasping his knee to help himself to his feet. Naruto lifted his hand to block some of the blinding white light, so he could see were he was. Naruto squinted threw the tick blanket of falling snow that surrounded him and made it near imposable to see but, slowly Naruto started to see the outline of a huge glacier in front of him, Naruto shook his head to make sense of were he was which was apparently a ice covered hell scape. As he stood there, the wind and snow whipping past his face Naruto could in the distance see a man walking towards him in the snow.

"Heyyy can you help me!" Naruto yelled. There was no reply, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as the wind blew harder and the snow fell faster, some of the flakes whipping past his face so hard the stung him and left small cuts. Naruto put his arm in front of his face and tried to find the man again. But, he could not see him though, Naruto yelled out again "Hey!" His voice drowned out by the harsh winds. "Can you help me I'm lost!" but he heard nothing in reply but the howling of the wind.

Suddenly, threw the blizzard Naruto saw the man again. "Hey wait!" Naruto yelled and ran towards him. When Naruto reached the man he had his back to Naruto. Who ever it was wore a dark pure black cape, and from where he was standing Naruto could see a spiked helmet covered in skulls. The figure seemed to be lost in thought, and Naruto used what little observational skills he had, snow caked the bottom of the figures cape so the figure had been walking around just like him. Naruto "Excuse me?" Naruto said lightly tapped the armor plated man on the shoulder. The man turned slowly and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto stared at the front of the mans helm, which held a large blue gem that let off a light blue mist. Naruto got a bad feeling, and looked into the mans eyes, they glowed a fierce blue just like his own eyes and yet unlike his own the figures let of a mist a light mist of blue fog left the mans face in whispers like smoke. Naruto stared at them they were weirdly beautiful, Naruto Gulped and braced himself as the man as he gripped his sword and withdrew it from its sheath.  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice now prepared to fight if the need arose, but the man did not answer him. Instead of an answer in the blink of an eye the man took his sword and stabbed Naruto through the chest. A loud gurgling sound left Naruto's mouth, blood gushed from his chest coating the snow beneath his feet. From his mouth, a small trail of blood made its way down his chin before dripping onto his orange jumpsuit. Naruto looked the man in the eyes and grasped the hilt of the rune covered sword. The man looked Naruto right in the eye and with harshly drew his sword from Narutos chest. Naruto fell to the snow, painting it a deep shade of red. Naruto started to gasp for air but, the world started to fall cold and dark for Naruto. He grasped his chest and felt the bloody wound the he looked to the sky staring at it as his world started to go dark.  
Naruto could feel the Kyuubi will become stronger in his mind as he lost control over the demon. Red chakra bust forth from his skin boiling and crackling as it came into contact with the cold air. The chakra's intense interaction with the air formed what could only be described as an air burst blowing the man off his feet but hardly a far distance away from Naruto. Naruto grasped a kunai the Kyuubi haven taken over all he wanted was blood. The figure seemed to think for a moment before lowering his sword.

With a gasp, Naruto woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "Was that all a dream?" Naruto questioned as he sat up rubbing his forehead. Terrified Naruto braced for the continuation of the fight kunai was already in hand, along with burn marks on the floor and ceiling.

Many moments went by for Naruto until he felt safe and went to check his calendar. "What am I doing today" he said as he checked the date. "Oh yeah, today is the survival training with Kakashi! I can't wait." Naruto got dressed in his orange jump suit and ran out his house towards the training field he was told to go to.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Damn it Naruto! It's to early and cold for your loud ass! Just be quiet for a bit please!" Sakura yelled. It was a rare event for Naruto's mood to sour but given the events in his dream, the fear and desperation he felt while not being new to him combined with this was enough to sadden his mood "Sure" he said quietly. The reply threw Sakura off, in all the time she knew the boy he had never just accepted anything she had said. Naruto turned and tried to talk with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" he asked. "Go away dope" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and sat under a near by tree.

Naruto started think about the strange events that had occurred in his dream. The mans cold eyes piercing into his soul as if he was reading him like an open book. The mans sword flashed in front of him and he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see his blood gushing out of him and onto the frozen grass. He could feel the bitter chill of cold running down his spine, his face started to burn as the cold seeped into ever part of his body.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi stood on the bridge looking annoyed. Snapped out of his thoughts quickly at the sound of his soon to be sensei's voice. Naruto stood shivering a little trying his best to brush off the cold and prepare himself for the test. Kakashi rolled his eyes " Of course I get the stupid one who sits on the ground on a cold morning so he can catch a cold."

Kakashi said "Right, well now that everyone is with us there are some rules for this test. You have one hour to get a bell. If you don't get a bell you fail and you are headed back to the academy its as simple as that. When I say Go we begin." There was a long pause as Kakashi stared down his subject and then as soon he felt them relax. "GO!" He laughed to himself at the stared look on two of there faces as he caught them off guard.

The two of the three Genins ran and hid in some bushes not too far from the clearing they started in however, Naruto didn't want to hid. He had been hiding his whole life, hiding from villagers who wouldn't give him any slack, hiding in holes and in all kinds of unsavory places. Now he had his chance to come out of the shadows and to start truly working toward becoming Hokage. A cold wind blew over the field as Naruto prepared for his attack. Power that is the first thing that people look for and what he has to show in moments. It what everyone looks for in a Hokage, in friends, even in there enemies.  
Naruto stood quietly listening to the wind, listening for the right moment to strike. Softly in the winds he could hear it, a soft whisper, he could hardly hear it but it was there. He took a deep breath and momentarily the image of a sword stuck in his chest echoed into his vision. Kakashi took that moment to attack, boredom of waiting haven finally made his mind up for him. He started with a kunai attack for the heart, a harsh start but Kakashi believed that the job was dangerous and the would go in expecting death, after all he was good enough to not truly kill them if he wanted to. To his surprise Naruto did nothing to block him and disappeared into a puff of smoke, to His surprise Kakashi found himself blocking an onslaught of attacks from the blonde who he thought would never be able to surprise him. The clang of weapons could be hear though out the field as the fight between the two intensified all watch by two Genin's doing there best to hide and yet watch in surprise at the abilities of the blonde.

Naruto tried to hit Kakashi in the arm but he missed giving Kakashi the moment he needed to grab his arm Kakashi smiled his student was beaten. However, Naruto smiled and multiple Kage Bunshin attacked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi went wide eyed and poked the clones in the chest hard dispelling all but one who stood just outside of his range ready to attack.  
While Kakashi was slightly distracted by the clone started running though hand signs that he had never learn, but deep inside of his it was instinct. Kakashi took a breath and Narutos last close puffed into smoke as it was catapulted into the heavens and hit the ground hard on the way back down. The last clone taken care of Kakashi turned to look at his student ready to teach him a lesson when Naruto cast a jutsu Never learned, it was just instinct "Demonic Illusion :Death Mirage Jutsu." he whispered.  
Surprised Kakashi let go of Naruto's arm, Leaves began to fall around him spinning as the cold wind helped pick up there speed. Kakashi thought fast and deflected the genjutsu onto his unsuspecting target. Naruto fell to his knees, flat onto his face as the genjutsu he cast took him over.  
Naruto found himself in the snow once more blood pouring out of his chest. He turned his head to the side and saw the helmed man again. Silently the man stared at Naruto watching Once more the red chakra burst out of him, this time however the Man was ready for it and stood motionless as the pressure wave flowed over him. Naruto screamed as the Chakra burnt his skin but at the same time healed the gapping wound on his chest.  
For the first time since meeting the man, he made a noise, Laughter. It wasn't your normal laugh of happiness, He sounded evil almost as though two voices fought to say the same thing at the same time. It both scared, and impressed him at the same time. Naruto felt power in the man voice, in the way he carried himself and if the man hadn't stabbed him he would almost respect him. The man stopped laughing and Naruto could hear his voice echo off of some high shear cliff faces made of ice.  
The ice sheet had a ageless sense to it, beautiful and young in the blizzard but at the same time part of him knew that it was an ancient, and dseadly landscape. He edged his way back from the man and studied him a bit harder making sure that he would remember this if he had to report it. His eyes where drawn to details for the first time, his eyes darted all over the mans armor the for first time.

A massive metal belt adorned his waste crowned in the center by one giant skull of some creature Naruto had never seen before. Two horns stuck out the from of its forehead and even in death the creature look formidable, like it could kill him so fast he wouldn't even know it had happened. Above the belt dark chainmail blended flawlessly into the armor plating that protected his chest. His chest plate held two images of skulls surrounded by ancient rune clasped to his chest by a leather band holding the two pieces of armor together. Naruto knew however that cutting that piece of leather would do nothing to remove the. The weirdest thing was that the plate on the right had more height than the other one and was covered in spikes. Finally Naruto studied the sword grasped tightly in the leather glove bound hands Naruto could see demon skulls attached to a long blade that most men would require two hands two wield. However this man had no problem swinging it with one hand.  
The man stopped moving and stuck his sword out in front of him. He didn't move. It was like the man had frozen in place. Naruto saw snowflakes start to turn blue and stick to the end of the mans blade. Then the man came to life and stuck his sword into the ice. The ice under Naruto started to break up and a dragon trust forth crawling its way out of the broken ice. Naruto was stunned, It was huge, but more importantly it was obviously not alive in fact Naruto wonder how on Earth it could fly with so much of its wings missing. The Dragon was way bigger than the Hokage tower and had large horns that stuck out from its head, Naruto cursed as the dragon circled over him and let out an ear splitting roar, it was so load that the ice under his feet shook and cracked a little. Moments later distance scratch replied to the call…  
Naruto groaned as came to, slowly sitting up he asked "What happened?" then tried to grasp his head but found that he was to his surprise tied to a block of wood. Naruto sighed and tried to think of what happened to him. Naruto sighed giving up and looked up to find Kakashi staring at him. Kakashi said " Nice little jutsu that." Knowing what Naruto was about to ask. "I reflected it onto you, impressively done but you didn't get a bell so you failed you first exam." Kakashi said with a disappointed look on his face.  
"Then again, neither did Sakura or Sasuke so you're all going back. "The again I could give you all one more chance, but after I've found some lunch, kick your ass made me hungry." He grumbled Remember Sasuke no feeding them or you will fail to." then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Sasuke ate quietly by himself with Sakura looking at him with puppy eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back to her as he continued his lunch. Naruto looked at Sakura's face, she looked as though she was going to cry. "Sasuke, if we try the exam again we might have a better change if we all work together and figure out who goes home afterward." Sasuke turned back around to face Naruto. "Why would I do that went I can do it one my own?" he asked chewing on his lunch. "You could use us as bait to lure him into your trap and guarantee yourself a bell." Naruto said "Fine, you make a goop point here." he said and gave Sakura some food. Naruto yelled "Hey! What about me!" Sasuke sighed "I don't want a dumbass on my team." Sasuke turned continued eating for a moment and then paused "However it was your idea. Here." Sasuke said handing him the last of his lunch. With a loud pop Kakashi reappeared and yelled "You pass!" at the top of his lungs scarring the hell out of all three of them. They all looked at him in confusion and shock.  
"How did we pass? Sasuke gave us food when you told him not to." Sakura asked. Kakashi replied, "You're right, but those who would abandon their comrades when they are in need is nothing but trash. Sasuke fed you knowing the consequences. So you all pass. I will see you here in one week from today." Kakashi said before leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.

Naruto began the walk back home down the busy streets of Konoha with a massive grin on his he had finally done it. Proven that he was capable that if he pushed himself he could become Hokage and protect everyone that He loved. The happiness however was not to last, as he as he got closer to his home the name calling started. "Demon brat." Villagers quietly spat glaring at him cursing his name. The vulgar name calling continued until he couldn't take it anymore the man that had summoned the dragon came into his mind. The power behind that man kept him safe from anything the world could throw at him, safe from the village, with his power he could become Hokage with no problem what so ever.

The mob behind Naruto started to grow larger and larger the closer he got to home. Fear gripped him, this had happened so many times before, "Never again." he thought to himself and ran away towards the forest. He ran faster and faster and made it far away from the village before he tripped over himself and tumbled down a hill head over heels. Until A tree stopping his fall and broke his ankle. Naruto groaned in pain and did his best to stand up and dusted himself off. But as he tried to walk up the hill the adrenaline that kept him going wore off. Panting he couldn't take it anymore pain radiated from all over his body focusing on his ankle. Unable to take it anymore he played down in a patch of trees with a soft light coming from above them. Snow fluttered down from the heavens and Naruto gasped as the cold ice made contact with the skin of his neck, "Damn." Naruto thought as the world started to looks its focus. The world shone a bright white and he was back in the icy wasteland of his dreams. Naruto turned around and the man was back in a whispery voice he said said "My name is Arthas many millennium ago I was the Lich King I commanded armies of undead of the lands you see around us." the clatter of armor could heard as the undead closed in around him. Naruto panicked he was in no shape to fight off Arthas again never mind an entire army of undead "Follow me." Arthas said turning his back to Naruto walking off into the distance. There was nothing Naruto wanted to do less in the world then follow arthas into the snow however the army of undead surrounding him gave him little choice in the matter. Soon enough they came ride up to his back and pushed him in the same direction Arthas had just left in. The journey was long and quiet except for the sound of the wind howling across Naruto's ears "We are here." Arthas said, Before them lied a fortress that emanated suffering to all those that lay eyes on it. Pushed by the army of undead Naruto was forced to climb the massive set of stairs that lead up to the massive palace of the damned. Darkest shade of black Naruto had ever seen coated the outside of the building making it stand out agains the cold winter landscape that surrounded it. When they reached the top of the stairs Arthas walked up to a giant set of doors and, pushed them open with a hand on each door opening them at the same time. Something that seemed to be impossible given the size of the doors. Once inside Arthas took Naruto to the very top of the building were there was a throne made of ice, and an amazing view of the icy wasteland that was below. Arthas sat down in his throne and rested his sword on the ice that sat beside this throne then he looked at Naruto and spoke "This is my kingdom, my kingdom of ice, pain, and death." his voice echoing. "What you see around you happened many years before even the fire great nations of your world formed, but much like yours in a world defined by war and violence." Arthas said.  
"My kingdom still exists in ruins in the snow, far north of the fire nation in the snow caps of the world. One day you shall restore my kingdom to its former glory and save the world from untold dangers."  
Arthas took off a necklace from around his pale neck and motion Naruto to him"Naruto you might not understand what is happening in this moment but you will in time. You will have to find me when you return to your world, and I will help you achieve goals that you don't even know to imagine right now" Arthas lifted the necklace over Narutos head and slowly lowered it onto him. Arthas whistled and a horse that was unlike anything Naruto had seen before come into the throne room. It looked evil with eyes that cold misty eyed look that Arthas had then he ha first met him. The horse was clad in battle armor with spikes around it, and blue gem glowed mistily on its rotten chest, the horse reared its head, and stood on its hind legs and let out a painful whine as it stretched its rotten wings out.  
"Does your horse...thing have a name?" Naruto asked unsure of what the creature really was. Arthas looked down to his horse and then said, "Invincible..." Naruto thought for a moment "Why did you name it that?" "I had a few names, but my father once told me when I was young that a horse should be named after the riders characteristics, the embodiment of what you wanted to be. So he was named invincible." He is bound to the necklace, and the necklace to me, all you have to do is push chakra into the necklace and he will find you, in the dark days to come you are both going to face the darkness together and find victory in the cold north.  
"Turn around." Arthas commanded Naruto quickly obeyed and looked off the edge of the cold steel building below he saw the thousands upon thousands of undead shoulder all armored and ready to fight. Arthas stood up from his throne the causing ice that had formed on his armor to chip and fall apart. He walked to the edge with Naruto and raised his sword, below his army roar and rattled weapons and shield celebrating the return of a king destined to finished what there master had started eons before . Arthas the brought his sword down and in a quick motion pushed off the edge of the massive citadel and as if in slow motion Naruto watched as Arthas's image receded from him and the ground below came to him to greet him with its harshness. Naruto watched as the building that he once stood on started to age disintegrate as the passage of time did its work to the structure. As Naruto reached the bottom he could see the steps he had been pushed up earlier were now covered in a thick layer of ice before quickly disappearing into a blanket of thick snow. Naruto screamed as his long fall reached its end crashing into a the soft blanket of fresh fallen snow. As Naruto slowly lost consciousness the last thing he saw was Arthas's crowned face starring down at him from the top of his citadel except he wasn't miles above him, but standing right next to him on a flat field of snow. Naruto slowly came back to reality in the real world the cold snow, had slowly buried him during his time asleep Naruto slowly opened his eyes and in his hand laid the necklace that Arthas had just given to him. "Thats not possible." He thought to himself.

to be continued…..

A/N: The last time I wrote anything related to this story was in high school. Haven't given time to the idea i still like it so I'm going to try my best to rewrite it and make the story better and more then just an evil Naruto Fic. That being said I make no guarantee that I will ever finish this but I hope that I do. Thanks for you time and I hope you enjoyed chapter one. 


End file.
